We Forgot the Bug Spray
by Hanae Michiko
Summary: Taichi and Yamato decide to get away for the weekend. A short, fluffy story about Taichi, Yamato, a cabin in the woods, and bug bites. Warnings!: YaoiShounenai! TaitoYamachi. That is, Taichi and Yamato kiss and get fluffy!


Notes: I always used to write short, fluffy little ficcies about everyday-ish things that were somehow connected to what was going on in my life. I was recently inspired to do so again. So, for inspiring me, this is for all those mosquitoes out there that ate me alive a couple nights ago. Oh, yeah, and all you Taito fans, too. :)

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know the drill. I don't own Digimon or it's characters. They belong to whoever bought them last. Unfortunately, whoever did isn't releasing DVDs at a satisfactory rate. Let's get a move on!

* * *

We Forgot the Bug Spray

By: Michiko

"This was such a good idea," Taichi said, taking hold of Yamato's arm so he could tuck himself under it.

"Yeah," the other boy sighed, leaning back further into the bench they were sitting on. The sun had just set, giving the sky the warm indigo-blue color of summer twilight. Tiki torches, set up around the edge of the deck, burned bright flames that cast a muted orange glow over the boys on the bench. "You really forget how…peaceful things can be when you're in the city."

"Definitely…and how bright the stars can be," Taichi replied, casting his gaze upwards where, despite the sky not quite being dark yet, bright white points of light were beginning to shine down on them.

"And listen to all those sounds…you hardly hear this kind of noise in Odaiba."

"Yeah…hey, what is that noise?"

Yamato paused, listening, then, picking out the noise Taichi was talking about, shrugged.

"I don't know…crickets?"

"Birds?"

"Frogs?"

"Bats?"

"Snakes?"

"Bears?"

"Bears…" Yamato snorted, laughing.

"But seriously…it sounds like tiny sheep or something. _Baa-a-a-a-a_," Taichi bleated in his best impression of a tiny sheep.

The blond nudged Taichi with his hip and laughed again.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?"

"_Baa-a-a-a-a_."

As night fell, the boys sat a while, enjoying each other's company in silence until Yamato shifted to look down at the brunette nestled against him.

"Hey, do you remember that time we went camping to cover for the other kids when they went to destroy the Digimon Emperor's base?"

Clearly not feeling as reverently nostalgic as Yamato had been, Taichi burst into laughter.

"Hahaha! Yeah! And Jun followed us the whole way!"

"Oh yeah," Yamato snickered, scratching the back of his head. "I really was pretty mean to her, wasn't I?"

Taichi shrugged as best as he could under Yamato's arm.

"Hey, no one invited her."

"She did get over it pretty fast, huh?"

"She got to ride the whole way home with you. Of course she got over it."

"Well…it was still kind of fun. The camping, I mean."

"Yeah, it was. That's why I wanted to do this. I mean, that wasn't the reason, but when I was thinking about what I wanted to do with you this weekend, I figured camping would be nice, considering last time, we were so worried about the other kids that we didn't really get to enjoy it."

"I was thinking the same thing, just now. They did a good job."

"We all did."

Feeling sentimental, a sensation of warmth expanding in his chest, Yamato turned his face into Taichi's hair and planted a kiss on the top of his head. In response, Taichi nuzzled closer, squeezing the other's hand in his own.

"Missing it?"

"A little. Those were pretty exciting times."

Taichi shifted so he was sitting up straight, able to look his boyfriend in the eye. He reached out to run a hand down Yamato's smooth, fair cheek.

"There'll be plenty more," he asserted. Then he grinned, mischief glimmering in his golden-brown eyes. "I promise."

Amused, and comforted, Yamato smiled at the boy across from him. His heart felt lighter. Still warm with memories, but not heavy with the saddening nostalgia he'd felt before.

"Thanks," he said gently, leaning forward to kiss Taichi's lips.

"Mmm…anytime." Taichi slipped his hand into Yamato's and rubbed circles on the back of it with his thumb. "Wanna go inside?"

"Yeah."

The next morning, Yamato stirred, feeling the most unbearable itch all over his left arm. Absently, still half asleep, he moved to scratch his arm, but the relief he felt was fleeting and suddenly replaced with a sharp sting that sent a jolt to his brain.

"What the hell?" he mumbled, sitting up and examining his arm. "Holy crap!"

"Yama…?" Taichi grumbled, struggling to wake up. "What's wrong?"

"Look!" Yamato shouted, shoving his arm in front of Taichi's face. "Bug bites! All over! There's gotta be at least twenty of them!" he cried, scratching mercilessly at his arm.

"Hey. Hey. Wait," Taichi warned, sitting up. "Quit scratching!"

When the brunette grabbed Yamato's scratching arm away from the bug bite-ridden one, Yamato just turned to rub his arm against the edge of the bed in an effort to satisfy the itch.

"Stop it! I'm sure we have the anti-itch cream around somewhere. Don't scratch while I'm gone."

Taichi stumbled out of bed and began his search, finally locating the hydrocortisone cream in the bathroom. By the time he got back to the bedroom, Yamato was already busy working away at his arm.

"Quit it! Here," the brunette demanded, holding out the bottle. Yamato grabbed it, unscrewed it with his teeth, and squirted a long, fat line of the cream down the entire length of his arm and began rubbing it in frantically.

"Yama…you're supposed to do each bug bite separately. See, it says, 'apply to affected area.' You're getting it all over the non-affected area!"

"I…don't…care."

"C'mon! Now you're just scratching your arm and _pretending_ to put this stuff on."

"It itches!" Yamato whined, whimpering like a child about to throw a temper tantrum.

"Alright, alright, hold on."

Taichi left the room again and came back with a wet cloth. Yamato was holding his arm out, shaking it agitatedly, holding back from scratching.

"Here, it's really cold, it should help," Taichi explained as he draped the cloth over Yamato's arm. Yamato gasped at the chill, but after a moment, his arm no longer itched.

"Thanks."

"Sure. Can't have you scratching like that. It'll only make them worse."

"How come you didn't get any bug bites?"

"Oh, I got a few," Taichi admitted, holding out his arms for examination. There was one bite by his left wrist and another on his left forearm. He looked over to Yamato, who was scowling murderously. "You just taste better, I guess."

"Oh, shut up."

"Really! One mosquito got to you and was probably like, 'Wow, I haven't had blood this good in…ever!' So he went over to all his buddies and was all, 'Hey, guys, forget that dumb bushy-haired one over there! I've got a real tasty one over here!' Then they all followed that first mosquito and had a feast!"

In spite of himself, Yamato laughed, shaking his head.

"Now c'mere…why should the mosquitoes get to have all the fun?" Taichi said, crawling on top of Yamato so his knees were on either side of Yamato's hips.

Tanned hands ran through silky blond hair as both boys leaned forward until their lips were touching. The kiss was a slow and luxurious meeting of mouths, and Yamato purred into Taichi's moans. The brunette shifted so their bare chests were touching and sighed as Yamato's hand slid down his back and stopped, teasingly, at the waistband of his boxers. He ran his hands up the sides of the blond's lean body, buried them in Yamato's hair, and turned to run his lips down the other's neck.

"Hey," Taichi breathed, nipping at Yamato's earlobe.

"Mm?"

"How's your arm?"

There were a few seconds of silence as Yamato considered the question before roughly shoving Taichi away from him.

"Dammit, Taichi! I'd completely forgotten about it until just now!" he shouted, rubbing at the cloth that was still draped over his arm, which had begun to itch fiercely again.

Taichi rubbed the back of his neck and smiled ruefully at the one giving him a piercing ice-blue glare.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, well…" Yamato began, and then said nothing else as he threw the soggy cloth at Taichi's face and started running his hand up and down his bite-covered arm. The cloth impacted with a wet ­_slap!_, which Taichi took as his cue to exit. He returned less than ten seconds later, having soaked the cloth in freshly-cold water, and gingerly placed the cloth over Yamato's arm again.

"This is all your fault for not being tasty enough," the blue-eyed boy griped.

"Hey, I'm plenty tasty!"

"Well, the mosquitoes sure don't agree with you."

Taichi settled next to Yamato on the bed.

"They've just got different taste than me."

Yamato grinned and narrowed his eyes at Taichi.

"Obviously not."

"Well, except for you. That's a taste we have in common."

"I wouldn't go around announcing your similarities to mosquitoes."

"Hey, there's no shame in admitting that we both know a good meal when we see it."

Yamato laughed and settled into a more reclined position when Taichi rested his head on his chest.

"I love you, you know," Taichi said suddenly, looking up at Yamato through the fringe of his wild chestnut-brown hair.

Yamato smiled, his eyes closed.

"I know, dummy." Then his eyelids fluttered open and he looked down at Taichi through half-open lids. "I love you, too."

"Good." Taichi turned his head and placed a kiss on Yamato's chest. "So next time, we bring insect repellant, right?"

Yamato chuckled and nodded. "Right."


End file.
